HALO JUSTICE: FORWARD UNTO DAWN DISCONTINUED
by spyros2608
Summary: What if while trying going into slip space they got themselves in another universe. this is after halo 3 and after the justice league unlimited finale. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

HALO JUSTICE: FORWARD UNTO DAWN

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE** **UNIVERSE**

 **WATCHTOWER**

* * *

The justice league. The worlds greatest heroes were relaxing.

Only two days had past since Darkseids invasion, and the heroes were still recovering from the battle.

The good news were that almost every super villain were in custody.

And now the founding members of the league were meeting with no other than Amanda Waller, and with her was .

Now that Amanda Waller was the liaison with the justice league with orders from the president himself was working with the justice league since the decommission of Cad mus.

She with her now assistant were in the justice league's base of operations in orbit, a satelite called the Watchtower.

At the moment they were discussing about Darkseids invasion and how much damage it cost.

One moment there was silence except discussion that the leaguers had the other alarms were sounding.

"Are we under attack?" asked Batman.

"No our sensors are picking up an unknown mass heading for earth" answered J'ohn.

"Can we identifie what it is?" asked Superman.

"No... wait, the mass is transmitting a massage" said J'ohn.

J'ohn typed something on the computer.

"I am playing it now " finally said J'ohn.

 **"Mayday, mayday, mayday"**

The female voice was heard throughout the station on all open channels.

 **"This is UNSC FFG-201 FORWARD UNTO DAWN, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor 5-3-Sierra-0-1-1-7"**

This massage was repeating again and again.

"It is a distress call" said Batman.

"We have to assume the mass is a ship, and it has survivors so we must act quick" said Hawk girl.

"J'ohn where is it now?" asked wonder woman.

"It has just entered the system, i calculate 3 hours before it comes here" J'ohn finishes.

"Then it is not going too fast" says Batman.

"Maybe but there is a problem" says J'ohn.

"What kind of problem?" says Flash.

"Does anyone of you know what those readings are, they are coming from the ship.

took a closer look at the screen with the readings, a moment past and he widen his eyes in horror.

"Good Lord!" he said.

"What is it Dr.?" asked superman.

"These readings are radioactive, any living being will die in the distance of 2 kilometers" answered Dr. Hamilton.

"What kind of readings are these?" asks Flash.

"These readings have to be originated by a fusion reactor!" said Dr. Hamilton.

Horror filled the eyes of every being in the room.

"We have to act fast, we don't even know what will happen if this thing gets near earth" says Green lantern.

"We have to destroy it" said Amanda Waller.

"Didn't you hear the distress call there are people in there that..." Flash never got the chance to finish because Waller cut him off.

"That there could be dead, this ship could have been drifting for months, years even" said Waller.

"I agree, we have to destroy it" said Green lantern.

"We cannot take the chance, if there are still people in there we will have to risk it" said Superman.

"Then let's go" said Hawk girl.

Every person in the room started running to get prepared for this operation.

But what happened exactly?

* * *

 **20 minutes** **earlier**

 **FORWARD UNTO DAWN**

We find a ship, well at least half of it adrift in space. Cortana's voice can be heard, repeating the massage over and over.

 **"Mayday, mayday"**

 **"This is UNSC FFG-201 FORWARD UNTO DAWN, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor 5-3-Sierra-0-1-1-7".**

A computer screen is seen inside a room reading.

 **CREW CAPACITY: 782**

 **CREW SURVIVING: 1**

The screen flickers. Then we see a cryo chamber.

Inside was a soldier.

A super soldier.

This soldier was a spartan.

And to be specific it was the leader of the Spartans.

John-117

Otherwise known as **Master Chief**

In front of his cryo pod was a holo tank with a chip connected to it.

This chip contained an AI.

CTN 0452-9

Known also as Cortana.

It has been a year since the Halo's detonation, to be specific.

 _1 year, 2 months, 12 days, 7 hours, 43 seconds._

Yes, that specific.

After chief had been put in cryo sleep, cortana put herself in sleep mode and programmed the sensors that were left in the ship to wake her if something was detected.

Witch now did.

The holotank glowed blue before cortana's hologram she stretched her holographic body.

She looked around at her surroundings, then she opened a panel with a move of her hand and checked the sensors.

She was expecting that they at last they have been found by a ship but what she show extinguished her hopes.

It was an asteroid field and a massive one at that.

Some asteroids were as big as this half ship.

What made her worry even more was that a massive asteroid possibly triple than the DAWN itself.

And it was coming at an alarming speed.

She tried to use the thrusters that remained in the ship to help to avoid the asteroid but it was helpless.

The asteroid hit the back of the ship full force.

And send the half ship out of the asteroid field at a fast speed.

was was responding they had some power left in the ship.

Now there was nothing.

"What happend?" said cortana.

Then a thought came to her digital mind.

The reactors had been breached.

This was bad.

She calculated 2 hours before the ship will blow up to pieces.

And with it them.

She had to do something. but she couldn't.

This room still had power, but she could not connect to anything outside.

Then she used the camera in the front of the ship that was still operational using battery wireless.

Then she saw it they were heading for this planet and by the looks of it, it seems that this planet was earth.

If they hit the planet with breached reactors then 10 miles from the crash site will be wiped out from the explosion.

And the radioactive energy it was producing it could make at least 20 miles uninhabitable.

She did not believe in miracles but right now she wanted a miracle.

She had to wake up John now and destroy the reactors now that they are in space before it was too late.

Then she activated the cryo pod's system.

"John wake up" cortana said but nothing happend.

Without power John had to be awakened without the help of any medicine.

But there was no heart beat.

Then she started to get worried.

"Please wake up" she said but still nothing happend.

"I need you...Please" when she said that there it was.

Heart beat activity.

But still he is asleep.

"Wake up john" she yelled.

Heart beat activity increased.

Then she finally yelled.

"CHIEF"

* * *

I thank every one who are reading this story and my other one.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

HALO JUSTICE

FORWARD UNTO DAWN

* * *

Previously on Halo Justice

 **"Mayday, mayday, mayday"**

"We have to act fast" said Green lantern.

"These readings have to be originated by a fusion reactor!" said Dr. Hamilton.

"We have to destroy it" said Amanda Waller.

"I need you...Please" yells Cortana.

"Wake up john"

"CHIEF"

* * *

 **FORWARD UNTO DAWN**

"John wake up"

"Wake up John"

"CHIEF"

Light flashed through the glass of the cryo pod's door.

Master Chief burst open the door and drifted to the holotank where cortana was.

"What is Happening?" he asked.

"Good morning, how was the nap?" cortana said but she continued.

"We hit a very big asteroid and we are drifting to a planet that look like earth with breached reactors" she said quickly.

Just then an explosion sounded just outside the door.

"What was that?" asked Chief.

"The reactor is tearing the ship to pieces, we have to get out of here" says Cortana.

"Not without destroying the reactors" said Chief.

"You can not do this from the inside, you have to enter the reactor room from the breach itself" says Cortana.

"Alright, where is the armory?" asked Chief.

"Destroyed, the only things i could salvage were these" she pointed with her holographic finger to the container next to the cryo pod.

Chief opened it, and found an DMR Assault Rifle, a Magnum, two Frag grenades and a plasma grenade, with some more ammunition for each weapon.

He quickly grabbed them and then asked Cortana

"You ready?"

she nodded and said

"Yank me"

Chief got to the holotank and pulled her chip out, then he put it in the back of his head.

The feeling of her entering his head was like cold water was in his head.

"you good?" she asked in his head.

"How can we get to the reactor room?" he asked.

"First, get out of the ship then use you suit's thrusters to get to the back of the ship and enter the reactor room" she finished.

Then more explosions where heard.

"Quick we have only an hour before we enter the planet's atmosphere" she said.

With that he put his Battle rifle on his back then headed to the door.

The power had run out so he opened it with his bear hands.

What he saw

Was Hell

Fire everywhere, explosion after explosion.

"Chief we have to get out of here, the ship is in a worst state than i had predicted" cartana said and with that he was off.

He used his thrusters to get out of the correct room, finding a grenade launcher in the process and he used it to blow a wall in front of him.

And with that he was out of the ship.

What he saw was not what he expected, neither was Cortana.

What he saw was a lot of ships that looked like F-22 from the 20th century, only bigger.

Then he focused on his correct objective.

DESTROY THE REACTORS

* * *

 **WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

The founding members were in a javelin heading toward the unknown ship.

"We have to stop the ship from entering the atmosphere, to do that we have to slow it down with every leaguer we have." said Batman.

"Well i have another theory" said Dr. Hamilton.

"Go ahead" said Superman.

"If we could just destroy or separate the reactors from the ship, even if it crash lands it won't be devastating" said Dr. Hamilton.

"that in fact is a good idea, but what if it has survivors?" asks wonder woman.

"We still have to slow it down" says Hawk girl.

"Then here is a plan, a team of four leaguers will go inside the ship with protecting gear while the rest of us will try and slow it down" says Batman.

"this team will be Hawk girl, Vixen, and Steel" says Superman.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

We find our team of four heroes getting out of their javelin and heading toward the ship.

Now that they are near it they saw that it is a ship cut in half.

From what they don't want to know.

"Superman, did you saw that the ship is cut in half?" Hawk girl asked through the comms.

"I noticed, what could have done this?" asked Superman.

"It seems that one side it has freezed melted metal, so we can assume that in was some kind of laser" she finished.

"We can figure this out later, now go see if there are any survivors" Superman said.

After that our heroes found a hole in the hull of the ship, and the got inside.

All they saw was fire everywhere, the breached reactors must be overheating.

Thank God these suits protected them from the radiation, otherwise they would be already dead.

They went through rooms finding nothing but crates floating in space.

Until they got to a room with multiple capsules. That is where things got interesting.

Every capsule was closed...except from one that was open.

"Hey shayera look" said Vixen pointing at this specific capsule.

Hawk girl started analyzing it then said

"This is Fresh, no more than 15 minutes ago"

"So there are survivors" said .

"No survivors, A survivor, every other capsule is closed and empty with only one recently open, that means that the survivor is somewhere on this ship" said shayera.

"We have to find him or her" said Vixen.

Then there was a massive explosion that shook the ship.

"Shayera was that you blowing up the reactor?" asked Superman.

"No it was not us" answered shayera.

"It seems that we now know where our survivor is" said .

"And it seems that he or she had the very same idea as us" said Vixen.

"Then let's go find our survivor" said shayera.

 **WITH THE MASTER CHIEF**

Okay, the reactor has been destroyed.

He threw the one plasma grenade he had in the reactor and then there was no reactor left.

Problem solved.

Now they could focus on getting to the planet.

But there was one problem.

 **How?**

"Cortana how are we going to get on the planet?" he asked her.

"Maybe you could drift to that space station that is in the orbit?" she pointed out.

Chief eyed the space around him, and his eyes landed on one of those ship he saw earlier.

"What if i get to that ship" he said.

"There is a possibility but they will mark you as a hostile if you do that" she said.

"Then there is only one way" he said.

"What way?" cortana asked.

Then he jumped.

He jumped toward the planet's surface.

From the orbit.

"This is crazy" she said.

"I though you liked crazy" he said almost smiling.

"I still do" she said.

And with that they where free falling to the planet's surface

* * *

End of Chapter 2

What happened to the ship will be in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

HALO JUSTICE

FORWARD UNTO DAWN

* * *

Previously on Halo Justice

Master Chief burst open the door and drifted to the holotank where cortana was.

"What is Happening?" he asked.

"We hit a very big asteroid and we are drifting to a planet that look like earth with breached reactors" she said

"Then here is a plan, a team of four leaguers will go inside the ship with protecting gear while the rest of us will try and slow it down" says Batman.

"Superman, did you saw that the ship is cut in half?" Hawk girl asked through the comm.

The Chief jumped toward the planet's surface.

"This is crazy" she said.

"I though you liked crazy" he said almost smiling.

"I still do" she said.

And with that they where heading to the planet's surface.

 **WITH THE MASTER CHIEF**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" cartana asked the chief as they were falling toward the planet's surface.

"I have done this before, when i left you in that covenant city." said chief.

"So you did had fun" she said.

* * *

 **WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

"Where is the survivor?" asked Shayera to her comm link.

"We don't know, now we don't detect any other life signs in that ship, except from yours of course" said mister terrific.

"Then where is he?" asked shayera.

"Could he had...Jumped?" asked Vixen.

"You know that it sounds crazy...right?" said steel.

"Of course it is, only superman and some other people can do that" said shayera.

"shayera, we are detecting a life sign in earth's atmosphere" said mister terrific through comm.

Everyone looked at shayera.

"What were you saying?" asked Vixen.

Shayera slapped her forehead, then said

"He might be in the exception list"

The ground was shaking.

"Shayera you have to get out of there, the ship is falling apart, not even superman can keep all the debris together, you have to get out of there now!" said mister terrific.

"Alright let's go" shayera said and they where off.

* * *

 **WITH THE MASTER CHIEF**

"6 kilometers until we hit the ground" said cortana.

"where will we and the ship will crash?" asked chief.

"Well the ship will hit the waters outside of a city called metropolis, on the other hand we will hit the very center of metropolis." said cortana with some concern in her voice.

"It is good enough"said the master chief.

"4 kilometers"

He checked his gear.

"3 kilometers"

His thrusters started, to slow his fall.

"2 kilometers"

He locked his armor.

"1 kilometers"

He braised for the impact.

* * *

 **WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

"Are you sure about this?" asked superman over his comm link.

"Yes we are, the ship will crash just outside of metropolis, specifically in the ocean"said mister terrific.

"why does it have to be always metropolis, what about the survivor?"asked superman.

"He is doing a free fall, and his destination is the center of the city."said mister terrific.

"Is he insane?" asked superman.

"Ask him when you meet him" said mister terrific.

"Send wonder woman and flash there immediately" said superman.

"Will do" said mister terrific just before he closed his comm.

* * *

 **WITH THE MASTER CHIEF**

 _"chief"_

"chief"

"JOHN"

The chief woke his memories came back to him, and he asked cortana.

"Where are we?"

"In the city's center" said cortana.

he unlocked his suit and got up.

Just as he got up a rope came out of nowhere and wrapped around him.

"Who are you?" asked a female voice behind him.

He turned and saw a woman holding him with the rope.

"I said, who are you?" asked the woman again.

"That is classified" he simply said.

Then he grabbed the rope and pulled.

The woman had known that he would do that and through a punch at him. Unfortunately for her the spartan caught her hand.

The woman surprised tried to through another punch with her other hand but before she could do anything he punched her in the face.

"This is not a way to treat a woman" commented cortana in his head.

Then he saw a movement in the corner of his eye.

He saw a red blur running at very fast speed going right for him.

He let the woman go and got into spartan time.

Just as the blur was two meters away, he grabbed it and pinned it to the ground.

The blur was a young man in a red costume.

And it seemed that he was unconscious.

Maybe he used a little too much force.

"What did you do to him?" asked the woman.

He looked at the woman.

"He is only unconscious" he said.

She got off the ground and got in position ready for the fight.

"He won't be the only one in a bit" she said.

Then the fight began.

* * *

So here it is. I know you have been waiting for this. So i gave it to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is hope i wasn't late. Enjoy.

HALO JUSTICE

FORWARD UNTO DAWN

* * *

Previously on Halo Justice

"Where is the survivor?" asked Shayera to her comm-link.

"shayera, we are detecting a life sign in earth's atmosphere" said mister terrific through comm.

"He is doing a free fall, and his destination is the center of the city."said mister terrific.

"Is he insane?" asked superman.

"Ask him when you meet him" said mister terrific.

"Who are you?" asked a female voice behind him.

"That is classified" he simply said.

The woman got in position ready for the fight.

* * *

 **WITH THE MASTER CHIEF**

The woman he was fighting sure was fast, strong and surely she had some experience.

But he was better, she may have experience but not as much as him.

They were fighting for over 2 minutes now.

he was dodging every punch she send at him.

Her punches were powerful.

But she was using her energy way too fast.

And she was starting to get exhausted.

Then he made his move.

As a punch flied past his helmet, he grabbed her arm, and he twisted it hard.

She cried out in pain then he punched her head then tossed her to the ground, and she was unconscious.

As he turned around the man in red costume hit his helmet with a punch.

The chief only took a step from the force of the punch.

The costume in red maybe has speed, but he doesn't have strength.

Just as he was about to throw another punch at high speed, chief grabbed him from his neck and throwed him to the ground.

As he was going to get up, chief grabbed him again but this time he just punched him in the face.

As the body of the man hit the ground, chief looked around there was smoke everywhere, he couldn't see a thing in the distends of three meters.

He activated his visor's heat vision.

He saw at least twenty men, armed.

"pretty bad odds huh" said cortana in his head.

"I have seen worse" he answered.

"i don't recommend going up against them, we know nothing of this world, except that there are humans here" she said.

"You have a point" he said, then he grabbed something from his suit's container.

"Is that what i think it is?" she said.

It was an Elite's cloaking device.

"Yes it is, i grabbed it from a dead friendly elite just before we got to forward unto dawn" he said.

"You know... you could have use it earlier" cortana said.

He activated the machine in his hand.

And with that he vanished.

* * *

 **WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

The ship had crashed into the open ocean and slowly sinking.

As superman was congratulating his fellow teammates he heard mister terrific from his comm.

"Superman we lost contact with flash and wonder woman, they are not answering there comm"

"Okay, we are going to find them, let's go" said superman as he and the rest of the league followed.

Then they got there they saw smoke everywhere and two unconscious bodies.

Flash and Wonder woman.

After getting them back to the watchtower for treatment, superman wanted to know what happened.

After an hour since they got them back to the watchtower, flash woke up.

"Flash, are you alright?" asked green lantern.

"I will be alright when i get a rematch with that guy" said flash.

"What guy?" asked shayera.

"The survivor that kicked our butts, my punches didn't do any damage to him he barely even moved" Flash said with a little anger in his voice, he then continued

"He had some kind of armor, and he was 8 feet tall and he grabbed wonder woman's hand mid-punch"

Every one looked surprised, not much people could grab wonder woman's hand mid-punch.

"Where is he now, you guys took him down right?" asked flash.

"The police didn't saw anyone or anything getting out of the smoke, he pretty much is a mystery right now to all of us" said Green lantern.

 **WITH THE MASTER CHIEF**

The master chief has found shelter in a cave system 10 kilometers outside metropolis.

"So what are we going to do?" asked cortana.

Chief looked around the cave, analyzing it.

Cortana noticed "what are you thinking" she asked.

"This is going to be our base of operations until further notice" he simply said.

"But how are we going to equipment enough for this cave to be a base?" she asked.

"I will work" he said, shocking her.

"Say what?" she said.

"I am going to get you in their network, and you are going to make an identity for me" said chief.

" would love to see her favorite spartan work as a normal civilian" she joked.

3 hours later master chief gets inside an internet cafe wearing civilian clothes, he got earlier from a camp.

He sat at a computer and accessed the network and let cortana in.

"Goodness, this firewalls are so much breakable, for me at least, so chief one question what job you want to get?" she asked him.

"Car mechanic" he simply stated.

"Surname?" she asked him again.

He though for a moment then said.

"Johnson"

"Oh... so John Johnson, fitting name huh" she said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope that is all" she said.

He got cortana and got out of the cafe.

The following months will be interesting.

 **SOMEWHERE IN SPACE**

"Captain wake up something has happened" said a female voice.

* * *

So, what do you think was it okay? was it a little overkill? please tell me so i can make it better.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

HALO JUSTICE

FORWARD UNTO DAWN

* * *

 _Previously on Halo Justice_

 _"Superman we lost contact with flash and wonder woman, they are not answering there comms"_

 _"Flash, are you alright?" asked green lantern._

 _"I will be alright when i get a rematch with that guy. He kicked our butts, my punches didn't do any damage to him he barely even moved" Flash said._

 _"The police didn't saw anyone or anything getting out of the smoke, he pretty much is a mystery right now to all of us" said Green lantern._

 _"So what are we going to do?" asked cortana._

 _"This is going to be our base of operations until further notice" he simply said._

 _"Surname?" she asked him again._

 _"Johnson"_

 _"Oh... so John Johnson, fitting name huh" she said._

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN SPACE**_

 _"Captain wake up, something has happened"_

* * *

 **WITH THE MASTER CHIEF.**

Every thing was doing fine at the has been a week since they had crashed in this "earth" like planet.

The first thing they did was covering the entrance in a holographic illusion, so no one could see the entrance to the cave.

The cave itself was large, the main corridor in the entrance was leading to a large opening. The opening had three corridors leading to other opening and so on.

The cave had only one entrance, as far as they know.

The entrance aside from the holographic illusion had been installed with motion sensors so no one could go in the cave unnoticed.

At the moment the chief was in the cave fixing some equipment.

"cortana is the beacon ready?" asked chief.

"In a few hours it will be ready, i had to make sure it is only in UNSC frequency and encrypted, so no one will answer it except UNSC and it will have a very greater range than our normal beacons" she answered his question.

"Is the encryption good enough?" he asked.

"Well, it is based on the basic encryption from when we left to go to the installation 05, it is good enough" she again answered.

"When it is finished activate it" chief said getting up.

"May i ask were are you going?" she asked him.

He simply said.

"To work"

As he left the cave system cortana said to herself.

"I have to get used to this" then she resumed her work programming the beacon.

* * *

 **JUST OUTSIDE OF THE SYSTEM**

We see a ship drifting dead in space.

As we take a closer look we can see the ship's weapons slowly activating.

"Captain wake up something has happened" said serina the ship's AI.

"The SPIRIT OF FIRE is in a situation I...could not anticipate.I am certain professor Anders would enjoy that little admission, so let's keep it between us, shall we?" she said then continued.

"We've been adrift for over twenty four years. I've made quite a few repairs while you were sleeping, so ship's systems are one hundred worked well and med stats on all the remaining crew are green"

As for me, well...regulations are clear about final dispensation at the end of an AI's lifespan. I took care of my own arrangements and deactivated myself in the ship's mainframe rather than wake you"

"I didn't want to...well, i hope yo can forgive this final breach of protocol. It is a pleasure working with you, sir. Do look after everyone for me, would you?" she sounded like she was about to cry but she didn't.

We see a man in is mid fifties walking down a corridor with people saluting him along the way.

"And please don't reactivate me, only if it is absolutely nesesary, after all i am in the first stages of , captain.I hope to see you again out"

The man stops in front of an elevator door, putting his military hat along the way.

This man was James cutter, the SPIRIT'S OF FIRE captain, and a hero in the covenant-human war.

The captain entered the elevator and headed to the ship's bridge.

As the captain entered the bridge he saw a woman standing in front of a holotable.

This woman was professor anders the scientific mind of the ship.

"We'll need to get there, immediately of course." she said and turning to another holotable.

"Good morning to you too, professor." he said.

"I'm sorry captain, it's good to see you too." she apologized.

"Just look at it." she gestured the planet in the middle of the system.

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"No idea. Our astronavigation system can't pinpoint a location. we are not on the map any more. But it seems we are in our home system." she said.

The captain got to one of the holotables and tapped something.

"We didn't drift in our home system in twenty-four years, Professor" he said.

Then something appeared on the holotable.

"Sensors records show we arrived via slip space less than an hour ago?" he said.

"Our slip space drive is gone. However we got here, it wasn't us who initiated the trip" she said grabbing something from one holotable and putting it to another.

"Something or someone must have opened a portal from here and pulled us in, but i can't detect anything on the sensors" she said obviously frustrated.

"Captain Cutter, sir. We've received a signal from the 's UNSC." said someone from the internal comms of the ship.

"Signal to my location, Lieutenant. Let's hear what they have to say" said captain cutter.

The signal appeared in the holotable but something didn't seem right.

"I'am sorry captain. I can't play it for you sir. The massage has an encryption scheme we haven't seen before." said the same person from before.

"Security measures would advance without us...but it is coming through on a UNSC frequency." said the captain but continued.

"This is we left, the war wasn't going well. This signal means the UNSC is still fighting. Or maybe we even won. What's the source of the transmission?"

"Well, if this is earth. With the map we have it seems that the source of the transmission is coming from here" she said gesturing a part in north america.

"Should be simple enough to triangulate once we can pick up the signal from the ground." she said opening up a map.

He tapped a button on the console.

"Cutter to Jerome" he said to the comms.

"Reporting, Captain." answered Jerome.

"Prep Spartan Red Team and a small recon squad. Professor Anders will send you coordinates. Find out who's sending that signal. Be on the ground within the hour, travel light" said the captain.

"Roger that captain. Recon only." said Jerome trough the comms.

James cutter turned to face the planet, and said.

"Twenty-four years, professor...Let's see what kind of galaxy we woke up to"

Then he heard the doors open, and heard a very familiar voice.

"Hope i didn't miss anything"

The captain turned around and saw a man in his late twenty's with military gear and armor. Then the captain said.

"Sgt. Forge good to see you up and running."

* * *

So yes Sgt. forge, how he survived will be in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

HALO JUSTICE

FORWARD UNTO DAWN

* * *

 _Previously on Halo Justice_

 _"cortana is the beacon ready?" asked chief._

 _"In a few hours it will be ready"_

 _"Where are we?" he asked her._

 _"it seems we are in our home system." she said._

 _"Captain Cutter, sir. We've received a signal from the 's UNSC." said someone from the internal comms of the ship._

 _"This is good,when left, the war wasn't going well. This signal means the UNSC is still fighting. Or maybe we even won. What's the source of the transmission?"_

 _"If this is earth. With the map we have it seems that the source of the transmission is coming from here" she said gesturing a part in north america._

 _"Cutter to Jerome" he said to the comms._

 _"Reporting, Captain." answered Jerome._

 _"Prep Spartan Red Team and a small recon squad. Professor Anders will send you the coordinates. Find out who's sending that signal. Be on the ground within the hour, travel light" said the captain._

 _"Twenty-four years, professor...Let's see what kind of galaxy we woke up to"_

 _"Hope i didn't miss anything"_

 _"Sgt. Forge good to see you up and running."_

* * *

 **WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**

It has been a week since the unknown ship crashed. The past days were very frustrating because the league had not stopped the search for the armed survivor of the said ship.

After five days of searching nonstop, batman stopped the investigation saying he will continue alone.

We now find the founding members minus batman talking to Amanda Waller and the president of united states.

"We assure you that the survivor will be found in no time" said superman to the president.

"I count on the justice league that this survivor is found and brought in for questioning" said Mr. President.

"Yes but we can't dismiss the fact that the survivor has taken down two of the founding members of the league easily, we have to be cautious" said Amanda Waller.

"Then you better be cautious Waller, i will wait for further updates" said and with that he disconnected.

"Still that fiasco with Cadmus?" asked superman.

"Well, not many people have forgotten about it at all" answered Waller.

"We sure have not" said Flash.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"What, it is the truth" said Flash in his defense.

"Well, we sure can not forget with that fiasco that lead luthor and brainiac to become one and the destruction it caused" said green lantern.

"Let's disagree to disagree" said Waller.

"But let's not discuss about this now, Where do you think the survivor has gone?" asked shayera.

"He could be still around metropolis since he crashed there" said superman.

"But we have scouted for days in and around metropolis and we haven't see a thing" said wonder woman angrily, she obviously wanted a rematch with that guy as much as Flash wanted.

"We know you want to have a rematch, but we have to be patient about this" said superman.

"Could the survivor have contacted his allies?" asked Shayera.

"It is a possibility, but we would have picked the communication up, so it is unlikely" said Waller.

Unknowingly for them a ship was hiding high in orbit.

* * *

 **WITH RED TEAM**

"Spirit of Fire Actual, I am approaching the drop zone with red team. Standby for drop, Red Team." said the pelican's pilot.

Then the pelican dropped the warthog with red team.

"Looking forward to shaking off some cobwebs, sir." said Jerome.

"Ah, it feels good to have our feet back on real ground again, doesn't it, Alice?" asked Douglas.

"I totally agree" answered Alice.

Their warthog had been dropped next to the sea very close to where the beacon pelican that had dropped them returned to the ship so they can have the element of surprise if anything goes haywire.

They drove for a little following the signal.

And it got them in front of a mountain.

What realy pazled them is that it had no caves to enter because the signal was coming from inside the mountain.

"Sir, we are by the mountain the signal comes from but it has no caves to enter, advise" said Jerome.

"Hum...what do you think professor?" said the captain.

"If i remember correctly the UNSC had plans for building a holographic projector, see if a wall can be passed through if it does you will have a clear passage to the cave system" said the professor.

As she said that the Spartans started searching the place, they were touching the walls to see if they could pass trough.

As Douglas was searching he almost fall to the ground as he didn't expected it to be there.

"Hey over here" he called to the others.

As they were entering the cave they didn't notice the motion sensors around them, activating.

The cave lead them to a large opening but they couldn't see a thing, so they activated the flashlights that were on their helmets.

And they saw a large human figure standing five meters away from them pointing it's gun on they pointed their respected weapons on him as well.

There was silence for a minute until the figure spoke up with a very familiar voice.

"Identify"

They all knew that voice very well so Jerome answered his question first.

"UNSC spartan 092, name Jerome. Good to see you John"

Master chief was speechless. He never though that he was going to see any of his brothers and sisters, especially Red Team since High command told him that they where gone with the Ship named Spirit of Fire over twenty years ago.

"Jerome? How is it possible. UNSC reported you MIA aboard the spirit of fire with the rest of the crew twenty four years ago"

"Well who always says that Spartans can die?" joked Jerome.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
